Eclipse of my heart
by Itzayanna Vampire Wolf Godess
Summary: So it's been a couple of years since Edward left Bella she gotten over him but still thinks about him and his family from time to time But Bella has changed shes finally dating Jacob but the begining is not where the action happens wanna kno more read!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella are you ready yet?" Jacob asked.

"Almost, I just need to get my last suitcase,you know you could help me Jake." Uh I was in such a rush to get to Charlie's wedding on time .

"Fine Miss I can't do anything by myself " Jacob said with an attitude coming up the stairs.

"Thank you" I said sarcasticly .

"Yeah yeah whatever ."

"You havent changed one bit you know Jake ?" Thinking about how much I needed him when Edward left me .

" That is not true, I've been nothing but a gentleman these past three years " Jacob said with a funny look the made me want to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah,.yeah can we just hurry our else were going to be late for Charlie's wedding."Shaking my head to forget my previous thought that I wasn't supposed to think at all .

"I still can't belive that Sue and Charlie are getting married."

"Yeah yeah can we hurry it up here or else were going to miss them getting married and we're going to miss our big vacation ." I said without as much as enthuseasm as Jacob would have liked.

"Okay, okay just get down and get into the car already" Jacob said sticking his tongue out making fun of me for freaking out .

"I saw that!!." I said making my way down stairs.

"You wer're meant to you dork!!" Jacob said snorting going down the stairs with me.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah" I said annoyed.

"Hey Jake can I ask you a question? " I said curiously while in the car.

"Yeah what is it?" Jacob asked.

"Do you think were doing the right thing by doing this ?"

" Bella you know I love you, so yeah I do think we're doing the right thing."

"I know but seems kind of horrible leaving right after Charlie's wedding,dont you think?" I said feeling _gulity_ for leaving him right after the big moment.

"Yeah but bella its not like they don't know we're leaving and plus they said its cool,so chill Bells."

"Yeah you're right."

"And Bella what comes after the wedding ?"

"The honey moon ,gosh stop being right all the time you're really annoying you know that ."

"Yeah I know but you still love me and you know it ."

"Yeah so, shut up." I said knowing what he said was right .

"Ok we're here ."

"Hey Dad ."

"Hey Bells."Uh, I hate weddings I thought to myself their so so,not me at all it reminded me of Alice the whole thing just screamed _Alice_, thats somethig she would have loved planning .

I just stood there for a moment shaking my head and started walking .

When I started walking I saw Charlie's hand shaking .

"You ok Dad?" I pointed down at his hand.

"Oh, That thats nothing dont worry about it"

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's nothing I'm just , just."

"Nervous?"

"Ya that."

"But its nothing to worry about,so dont worry about it."

"Um ok?" I said taken off guard .

The ceromony started and for some reson I looked up at the mountins and by the time I looked down Charlie was about to say "I,do."

I bumped Jacob and said "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause it seemed like you were really focusing on what you were thinking."

"By the way what were you thinking about ?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing ."

"Well it was nothing, now shut up!"

I saw Charlie and Sue staring at each other and it reminded me of how Jacob and I stared at each other and I smiled at that thought .

Jacob saw me and said "Why are you smiling ?"

"Don't worry about it." I said


	2. Chapter 2

_Eclipse of my Heart_

_Ch 2. Why me ?_

_Don't worry about it was the last thing I said._

The wedding was over and I said bye to Charlie and Sue and wished them a good honeymoon.

While Jacob and I were on the plane to Hawawi I asked him "Why did you fall in _love _with me ?"

"Bella don't start." "Don't start what , I want to know Jacob it's been three years and you still haven't answered that question for me."

"If you don't answer me right now Jacob Black I swear , He got the point and cut me off .

"I fell in love with you because you were different from all the other girls, because you weren't afraid of me when I told you I was a werewolf and you never judged me for what I was,

"There is that enough resons for why I fell in love with you ?"

"Yeah I guess so ." I shrugged and felt like such an idiot for asking that stupid retorical question.

"I'm _so sorry _Jacob I just I felt for a moment that you were only with me for you know for what happened to me that day in the woods."

"Hey hey never ever say that or think that in your intire life again you got that?"

"I know I know it's just that I love you so much I just kind of forgot why you fell in love with me."

"I mean I know why I fell in love with you but you seemed like I dont know, like you never wanted to talk about it ."

"Bella listen to me honey I love you with every ounce of my heart and don't ever doubt that okay."

" I know it's just i've heard that before and I ended up heart broken."

"Yeah you have heard it but not from me mabey from that that..." I saw him stuggling not to lose his temper then he sat silently and it didn't seem like he was going to finish that sentence .

But then he said "Can we just have a great vacation and forget about this ."

"Yeah I guess we can ." I tried to fake a smile but Jacob knew me to well to buy it.

We got off the plane and got a cab and found the hotel we were going to stay at it was beautiful I asked Jacob "How are you going to afford this ?"

"Don't worry about it I had alot saved up and some from my collage fund."

"What are you crazy!!!!" I whispered so know one would hear me.

"You took some out from your collage fund!!!"

"I still have enough don't worry you took some out of yours when we got the bikes remember ??"

"That was different."

"How?"

"Because I don't know it just was ok!" I thought to myself for a moment answering that question in my mind . I took out the money for the bikes to get over _Edward._ I never thought I would end up falling in love with Jacob. I mean I loved Jacob but at that time I didn't want to think about love.

"Are you going to answer me Bella."

"What?" "Huh."

"Bella I asked you a question ."

"Oh um I'm sorry I was thinking about something."

"_Sorry_."

"So are you going to answer my question ?"

"No I'm not !"

"Whatever!"

"Ya thats what I thought you said ."

"Yeah yeah."

"I _Love you."_ I said to him to finish this conversation.

"I love you." he said back to me with a big smile ."

After that we went to our hotel room and unpacked our clothes and layed down on the bed

"What should we do first." I asked him.

"I don't know what do you want to do first ?"

"I think we should go swiming, it's been a long time since iv'e been swiming."

"Ya I think we should go swiming ." he said big bright smile on his face and went to go change.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ch.3 First Love._

We got ready and, I looked great but the only thing wrong like always was my light pathtic pale skin.

I lived in Pheonix for almost my whole life and never got a tan, but it was worth a try to get one now I would at least try.

I had my towel and Jacob had his, he looked so,so big if I did't know him I would probably mistake him for a twenty year old or twenty-three year old.

"What?" he asked me with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, it's just you look so different now than when you did three years ago."

"How?" he said confused.

"I don't know,I guess it's just me."

"Yeah I guess it is just you." he said smiling.

"Why are smiling?"I said trying to decode his smile.

"Because I'm going to do this!!" he said laughing lifting me up in his big,warm arms.

I started laughing and he carred me into the elavator,then to the pool and before he put me down I gave him the biggest kiss I had ever given him.

An neither me or him could stop it was just so _beautifull_ and _ passionate_ but we stoped when people started looking, not that we cared but it got annoying.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too honey."

We got to the pool but I just sat down on a chair.

"Are you going to come in or what?" he asked

"In a little hold on." I said

"Well i'm going in,what are you going to be doing ?" he asked curiosly

"Nothing,just listening to music and reading " I lied

I didn't want to lie to Jacob but I had to, he hates seeing me write in my journal .

Not that he knew what I wrote about but it's like I had a feeling he knew .

I wrote about _Edward_ every time I missed him in the journal and listened to Need by Hana Pestle and I occasonaly I cryed

But I useually wrote at night, but ever since I got here I can't help but to think of_ Edward_.

It's like he's with me right here more thanever.

_Saturday, September 14 , 2008_

_I miss you so much,but I've moved on now I love you but I have a new love now Jacob._

_Love, real love seems so long ago it almost seems unreal but I have just have love with him now,but not the way I was in love with you._

_Why did you leave me ? I love you & being here without you is not the way I pictured being here._

_Today is exactly three years since you left me. And that question,has yet to be answered , why?_

_Why I say to myself every night, why?_

_I'm here with a love I had never dreamed of it's new to me ,I dont know if you have found a new love but I have._

_But you will always be my first love,my love till I die I will always have a place for you in my heart._

_You're first love,Bella Swan_

It was a good thing I had my sunglasses on I cryed untill Jacob looked at me,when he did I just smiled and waved he barely noticed.

When my eyes were dry I went to the steps of the pool where Jacob was standing his back was facing me.

I hugged his back then put my arms around his neck he grabed my arms and kissed my hands.

When he turned around to meet my eyes he had a dissapointed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him confused.

"I saw you writing in your journal ." he said looking down at the water.

"No I wasn't." I lied.

"Don't lie to me Bella ,I saw you ." he said in the lowest tone of voice I've ever heard him in.

"I'm sorry Jacob , I know you hate me writing in my journal and I'm sorry for liying to you ."

"I never told you why I hate you writing in that journal ,did I ?"

"No you never did ."

"Becuase every time I see you writing in it ,I see you crying and I never want to see you cry, you got that?"

"Oh Jacob ." I said crying and I hugged him.

"You were worried about me this whole time ."I said barely able to speak.

"Of corse I was worried about you babe why else did you think I got mad ?"

"I don't know?" I lied wiping away the tears from my face.

"I love you Bella and seeing look like your crying your heart out isn't the way I want to see you."

"I know i'm sorry I really am,how about you dry off and I'll go up stairs and put my journal at the very,very bottom of my suite case,okay???"

"Sounds about right?"

"What do you mean about right?"

"It's just that well that I wanted to take a shower."

"Oh okay then you do that mean while I change."

"No Bella I meant I wanted to take a shower with you.'

"Oh!" I said having nothing else to say but that.

"I can tell by the look of your face Bella you dont want to." he said looking so sad

"No,no,no it's just you took me by surprise,thats all."

"Bella dont lie I know you like the back of my hand."

"No I want to really."

We walked to our room and he opened the door and I thought he was going to sweep me off my feet but insted he said "Someones been in here!"

"Um the maid?"

"No a ...." he paused

"A what ?" I said half scared."

"A _vampire_."


	4. Chapter 4

_ch.4 __Danger_

I felt like everything that had happened to me was a dream it felt surreal after all this time a vampire now why I asked myself.

"What do you mean a...I paused it was like I was out of breath, I felt my whole world spining at that moment.

"Yes a vampire!" he said looking like he was about to turn into a werewolf at that moment.

"Who?" I asked my head still spining so much I had to sit down.

"_The red head_."

"Vic.. Victoria?" I felt my whole body losing it's air just thinking about her.

"Yes!" he said like he had acid in his mouth.

"But how?"

"I dont know,but were not going to find out."

"Pack your stuff up were leaving." He said in an angry tone.

"But why?" I said still confused.

"Bella nows not the time to ask questions can you just get your stuff ready!" He said trying to get his stuff ready.

"Fine." I said getting up off the chair I was sitting on

I was getting my stuff ready while at the same time trying to figure out why she was here out of all places here.

I had gotten all my stuff out of the drawers I didnt have much in the drawers since we have only been here half an hour.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Jacob The door."I said scared at the sound of it.

"Who is it." I said when he didnt say anything.

"No one!"

"Jacob I heard the knock I'm not deaf!"

There was a knock again this time with urgencey

"Fine if you dont open it I will!"

" Bella no!"

It was to late I had already opned the door when I saw _him._

"_Edward_."

Was all I could say it was him all this time waiting to ever see him again he was here now he was dressed in black so he wouldnt shine in the sun light.

"Bella!" He said and then grabed me and said "Are you okay?"

Jacob answerd for me "She's fine now what thehell are you doing here?"

"Jacob please Alice told me she saw a vision of Victoria making a plan to kill Bella."

"Nobody asked you to come here I can take care of Bella without you _Stupid fillthy bloodsucking leeches!_"

"Jacob!" I said "How dare you call them that!" I said with tears in my eyes

" Bella how could you say that, dont you remember he left you alone in the woods!"

"That doesnt give you a right to call them that!"

"Please Jacob I know what I did and I'll explain later we have to get Bella out of here before Victoria knows I'm here!"

"No you stay out of this!"

"Jacob please"I said

"If you really _love me_ .." I didnt finish my sentence Edward flinched when I said that

Jacob was laughing "Yeah thats right I _love her and she loves me._"

Edward eyes were lost and confuised I knew Jacob was saying something terrible in his head Edward couldnt take it any more I could see it in him

I ran up to Jacob"Stop it Jacob stop it right now!"

"Why he deserves everything!"

"No he doesnt!"

"You're not the one he left in the woods okay Jacob so everything you're thinking right now stop!"

"Bella please trust me you're in _danger_ right now please?" Edward said still standing at the door looking right into my eyes "She's here and she wants to kill you!"

"Jacob _I'm sorry _but I have to go." I said crying so much I was able to drink my own tears.

"Bella how could you?" "I was here when he wasnt I was the one who took care of you when he left."

"I'm sorry Jacob but I cant be here if your going to be like this." I said not able to look him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I said again not being able to say anything else.

I took my suitecase and my passport in my hand and started walking out the door tears running down my cheeks.

"No Bella I wont let you go!" He said with every aching nerve in his body.

"I have too go to a safe place and right now I dont think thats here Jacob!" I said so he would let me go it reminded me of what I had to do to Charlie for him to let me go when James after me when I was with Edward.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said and I walked out the door with Edward and slamed the door leaving Jacob and my memories of him behind me.


End file.
